The Adventures of Vanessa (video game)
''The Adventures of Vanessa ''is an Adventure video game made by Sonikku Aensland and the company In-Verse Productions, the story is centered into an amnesiac girl named Vanessa Luxaloss, and her best friend Emily Fontaine, and a diverse cast from the Sorcery Academy of Aslada. Is multiplatform and is the first game made by the team. This game is rated in ESRB: E for Everyone (Containing only Fantasy Violence), CERO: A, and PEGI: 3+. Story and Gameplay In 2006 A.D. Vanessa Luxaloss, was a young woman who lost his memory completely in strange circumstances, she recognized only certain people like Emily, Luna, Leon and Priscilla, but also her mother, but not the rest of her family. By Day Two, Vanessa and Emily received a letter of admission to the Academy of Aslada, a very popular location among tourists, both packed up and were on the train to Aslada. By day three came to school and two of the best students to greet the sisters Jenny and Sylvia Thorndyke, both from different sectors, including a little girl named Sarah Nelson appears, giving a few gifts to Emily and Vanessa, both the received with great affection during that time, Princess Elise was quiet in her throne until she feels a presence in the form of wind indicating that the heroine who could defeat the great Dr. Einsteintin has arrived, this doctor wanted to conquer longtime Aslada but the royal guard is quite strong in the areas of machinery and mechanics. During her meeting with Elise and fight with Einsteintin, Vanessa has regained her consciousness and memory. Elise becomes Queen while Vanessa obtains her 'Princess' moniker. The Gameplay is a plataformer who the player has to defeat all mooks in order to complete the level. There are five playable characters, all of them female. Due to the game being aimed at a young girl audience. Characters Playable *Vanessa Luxaloss: The Main Heroine. Uses Darkness as primary power. *Emily Fontaine: Vanessa's Childhood Friend. Uses Light as primary power. *Jenny Thorndyke: One of the Thorndyke Sisters. Uses Lightning as primary power. *Sylvia Thorndyke: One of the Thorndyke Sisters. Uses Earth as primary power. *Sarah Nelson: An Aslada's Academy Student. Uses Telekinesis as primary power. Other *Princess Elise Luxaloss: The Ruler of Aslada, a strong but naïve girl. *Miranda Luxaloss: Governor of Moonland, Vanessa's mother. *John Luxaloss: Governor of Aslada, Elise's father. *Dr. Seth Einsteintin: The Main Antagonist, a mad scientist who wants to control Aslada and its magic power. Trivia *The Novel was made in July 21, 2007. *This is the first game in In-Verse history, released first as an Indie, later turned into a full fledged game. *The game's development started in 2005, the foundation. **Originally it was Slated to be released in the PS2, Gamecube and Xbox, and later the Wii. Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Adventure Category:"E" rated Category:3D Platformer Category:3D Platformers Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action Adventure Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Platformer Category:Platformers Category:Wii U Games Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Nintendo Wii U games Category:"E" Rated Category:"e" rated